THE SEVENTH YEAR: ALL COMING DOWN
by FantasousFaye
Summary: Hermione finds her self slowy falling for draco. Draco's father being sent to Azkaban? and many more questions asked and answered in my first Harry Potter Fic.
1. CHAPTER ONE: ALL COMING DOWN-FROM T...

A/ N: HI ALL!!! IM SORRY, BUT I JUST GOT N A NEW INSPERATION, SO IM GONNA START MY OLD STORY FROM SCRATCH, OK? This is my first HP.P story.. So I might not get it all right.  
  
  
  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN the Harry Potter books IN ANY WAY shape or form!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: FROM THE TOP!  
  
THE SEVENTH YEAR: all coming down  
  
By: FantasousFaye  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: FROM THE TOP  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hermione said goodbye to her parents as she let her thoughts wonder to the letter she had received from Hogwarts. She took it from her pocket to make sure she was there at the correct time. Miss. Granger, There is a special need for you to attend a meeting with Professor Dumbledore concerning the we need you to attend a meeting concerning recent events on Sep. 1. Please arrive at the train station by 7:00 A.M. A train will be waiting for you. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. Minerva McGonagall , Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "6:46. I'm early," Hermione said to herself, and put the letter back into her pocket, as she waved to Harry on the other side of the station. 'I don't doubt it has to do with Voldemort.' she thought apprehensively, as she approached Harry and Ron, who was accompanied by his little sister, Ginny.  
  
"Do you know why we have to arrive early?" Harry asked. He was looking a little on the pale side.  
  
'no wonder, with Voldemort on the 'lose', I would too.' Hermione thought, worried for him.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "it probably has to do with You-Know-Who."  
  
"It does," a drawling voice informed them. "But I don't know why they invited you. All they need is me."  
  
"Don't get so cocky, Malfoy!" Ron said, turning a shade of bright pink.  
  
"Ooh, nice one, Weasel! I bet you wouldn't have said that if Potty wasn't here," Draco replied with a grin.  
  
"sod off Malfoy!" Harry told him.  
  
The four of them walked past Draco and made their way to the tiny locomotive that was to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco found it odd to be sharing a compartment with Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood, but he found there UN-important chatter oddly satisfying, until he heard his name.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Hermione began, and realized they had no idea what she was talking about. "you do know that Lucius got arrested for being a Death Eater. You should know, Ron, since your father works FOR the Ministry!" Hermione said, as she took out her copy of Witch Weekly and summarized it for them.  
  
"Yes, here it is. They raided Malfoy Manor at two in the morning. They arrested Lucius Malfoy for holding items that can be used for dark arts--" Draco cut her off.  
  
"What are you talking about, Granger?" Draco hissed, obviously very confused.  
  
"You don't know? He's your father, after all!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing the look of surprise on Malfoy's face. She almost felt. sorry for him. Almost.  
  
"No, I didn't." he let his voice trail off as he turned to look out the window.  
  
They were almost at Hogwarts, and then they could get to the bottom of all this.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting by the huge Hogwarts doors, ready to let them in.  
  
"What is this all about, Professor?" Hermione asked, looking around anxiously (and rather needlessly) for any sign of Death Eaters.  
  
"You will see, very soon," she said, as they made their way to the Great Hall, Draco lagging behind.  
  
'Why on earth did the Mudblood know about Father before I did? And the Weasel's dad has gotten a promotion. Wait 'til Father hears,' he thought heatedly, as they were greeted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Why, hello, everyone. Thank you for coming early," the old wizard began, with a smile that turned into a frown, almost like magic.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco didn't want to hear whatever the loopy Professor had to tell him. He was busy worrying about his own life, and what would happen to his power hungry father. Thousands of scenarios, none of them good, rushed though his head, as Dumbledore's words rushed to his ears.  
  
"I am very sorry to say," the Headmaster began, "that since most of Voldemorts followers--" Ron winced at hearing the Dark Lord's name "have been sent to Azkaban, there is no doubt for anyone here that Voldemort will not be pleased. Each and every one of you is tied to recent events in one way or another. Do I need to explain how, or why?" Dumbledore asked, and when he saw no hands raised, he continued.  
  
"Good. Now, I need to make sure the students of Hogwarts are safe. I can't do that without help. I need you all to stay on Hogwarts grounds, besides you, Harry--" Draco cut the Professor off.  
  
"Why is Potter the only one to go?" Draco said, pouting. Hermione found her self staring at Draco, 'I am already feeling sorry for him,' she thought, 'now, I am letting my emotions get ahead of me. I am only feeling sorry for him, nothing more.'  
  
"As I was saying. Harry and Hagrid are the only ones to leave this campus. There will be no Quidditch tournament this year. I will take three of you to help me with the Halloween and Christmas dances. That means finding others to help you with decorations, booking the music, food, and so on. Anyone interested?" he asked, eyes twinkling, as he saw three hands shoot up. "All right. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley, this is your department. Mr. Malfoy, I have a special job for you," Professor Dumbledor said dryly. His half-moon spectacles reflected the glass windows in the Great Hall.  
  
Draco nodded nervously. "All right," he drawled, and left the room on Dumbledore's heels.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched them leave. They waited impatiently, each wanting to know what Dumbledore could possibly have to say to Malfoy that he couldn't say in front of them. Draco wasn't too trust worthy, after all...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
They entered a the hall without a word between them. "How was your vacation, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore inquired, trying to start their conversation on a good note.  
  
"Would you mind getting to the point? I'm a very busy guy," Draco said, was surprised to hear "the old windbag," as he thought of him, chuckle.  
  
"All right then, Mr. Malfoy. Your father is in Azkaban. Whose side are you on?" The statement was completely out of character, thereby catching Draco completely off guard.  
  
"Yours, of course." He recovered gracefully, feeling mighty uncomfortable at the moment under Dumbledore's piercing stare.  
  
"All right then, if you're sure..." he said, turning to lead Draco back to the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron whispered to Harry, who had no clue, either. They both looked at Hermione. Alas, their efforts were in vain-- Hermione found it quite upsetting that they couldn't use their own brains for once. The doors opened.  
  
"I don't know." she began, as Dumbledore began talking, and she quickly stopped.  
  
"All right, that is it for now," he said, as the hall filled up with students. "If you have any questions, ask either me or your Head of House." He made way to the front of the hall, where the Sorting was about to take place.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it for now, expect another chapter by Friday! Please, if you are going to flame me, tell me what I did wrong, and I will take this chapter down and try to fix it. Please read and review! Thank you all! 


	2. Chapter two: GLOURIOUS INFATUATION

Hi all. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they really made my day! A special thanks to: Kiite, Annie, KT~, Epequa, Star Magic, unicorn girl, and Danielle for reviewing!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE SEVENTH YEAR: ALL COMING DOWN  
  
Chapter 2: Glorious Infatuation  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry watched the new first years being sorted with out his usual enthusiasm he had had the years before, and tuned it out. 'why is Hagrid and I the only ones allowed to see Sirius? And what did Dumbledore have to say to Malfoy, and how did then Ministry gain approval to search the Malfoy Manner?' but Dumbledore's words came crashing to his ears, as all of his thoughts were silenced.  
  
This year, because of recent events." the Headmaster began, all eyes on him. "There will be no trips to Hogsmeade." A sudden outbreak of murmurs and angry faces made him pause for a second, then continue." And there will be no Quidditch matches." This time the angry seventh year students interrupted.  
  
"I cannot believe this!!!" Seamus interrupted, "first Hogsmeade, now this?" Dumbledore silenced him with a stern look, and continued.  
  
"I understand your frustration, but this is to ensure your safety, and it is, of course, unfair. So I have set up 3 to 4 dances, with the much appreciated help from Professor McGonagall, Miss. Granger, Miss. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley. Oh, and as always there will be no going into the Forbidden Forest, and if you are to go out side, you must sign out FIRST. Now, with that said, let the feast commence." The Professor ended, and food filled the many dishes, and the angry, but hungry students begun to eat. The first years looking quite troubled that food just came out of no where.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco sat at the very end of the Slytherin table, wondering how the bloody hell everyone -even that stupid Mudblood- knew about his father going to Azkaban.but him. HIS SON! 'why didn't mother tell me.' he pondered all though out his meal, in which he hardly touched.  
  
while.over at the Gryffindor table, Semis was still preaching about the unfairness of the whole thing... with a mouth full of potatoes and chicken.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Hermione," Harry begun, as he watched Ron stuff his face. "how come you didn't come with me to Ron's house, for your summer vacation."  
  
"because I had a lot of reading to catch up on." Hermione replied thinking 'and, I didn't want to hear you cry about Cho..'  
  
"READING! 'Mione. that's all you EVER do!" Ron cried out, causing many to look up from there piles of food.  
  
"yes. I'm sorry if it isn't as important as your dear Quidditch, but I happen to enjoy it." Hermione finished, refusing to talk to them any more. 'I hope. Malfoy is ok.' she thought, and took a quick look at him, and saw that he was deep in thought.  
  
'I wonder what he is thinking about..' she wondered as the food was replaced by all of the cakes and ice creams you can think of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
As all of the students left to their respected houses, as the first years stayed behind to hear a special 'conference.'.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stood up, and walked to the side of the students as professor Dumbledore walked in the room, his half moon spectacles shining under the light.  
  
"First year students," the Headmaster began, his glasses scanning the room, and looking at each student as he spoke. "I have made many changes this year in light of recent events, and so there are many things you will not be able to experience. This may appear unfair, but it is for the best. We have your best interests at heart." Dumbledore looked at all of the students who were still sitting at their tables.  
  
"You are not to go to the Christmas Ball, unless you have been asked by a fourth year or above." Grumbles about unfairness stopped him momentarily. He continued. "Otherwise, third year and below is not eligible to go. This is for your safety. And I must ask that you do not leave the Hogwarts campus for any reason other than a dire emergency. Now, with that said, Professor McGonagall will lead the Gryffindors back to their dormitories, and Professor Snape will lead the Slytherins back to theirs. I will lead Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw House." The Headmaster stopped and waited for everyone to get into the line that would lead them back to their dorms and drift into long awaited sleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione twist and turned in her newly made bed, as a thousand questions ran though her mind.  
  
'why did the Ministry decide to raid the Malfoy manner, and who gave them the order to arrest Malfoy?' were the top questions in her mind, as she drifted into a troubled sleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
As the school days wore on, Draco found that less people were talking to him, and were around him. Having already drooped his two 'stooges', he was constantly alone.'they weren't any company anyway.'  
  
But he noticed that more and more people seemed to be inching away from him, even though he was a, handsome devil, one girl had said to him. But, the students simply didn't trust him -not that they ever really did.- any more. But they had good reasons.  
  
'just wait until Voldemort gets to them, he will put them in sorts.' he thought, as he was the first to enter his favorite class, Potions.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hermione entered the dreaded Potions class, alone.Harry and Ron were still in the great hall eating lunch.Ron trying to get Harry over Cho who dumped him over summer vacation.  
  
"and that episode with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle last year, Ron has been committed to cheering him up." Hermione thought, under her breath as she sat in her regular seat in the back of Snape's class.  
  
"HURRY UP HARRY!" Ron yelled, as most of the students entered the dark room. "we are going to be late!"  
  
Harry and Ron barley made it in class on time, as Snape walked from his office, and into his classroom.  
  
"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley..just in time, as always. get out some Parchment, and a Quill. Take these notes down." Hermione started writing, as Ron and Harry began a new conversation, and the whispering fit began.  
  
While, Draco was looking out a window, showing none of the usual interest he usually did. He wanted to know how the Ministry found out that his dad was a.  
  
"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER, AND MALFOY, COME INTO MY OFFICE, AFTER THIS CLASS, FOR INFORMATION ON YOUR DETENION DATE, since you cannot pay attention in my class." Snape snarled, and finished his lesson.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
after the class had ended, Draco (distancing him self from Ron) Ron, Hermione, and Harry met the Professor in his office.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, and Granger will clean my class room until it is spotless. Potter, you will clean the whole Hospital wing. until it shines -he is being too evil- and Ron. your usual cleaning all of the trophy's in the trophy cabinet will do. Oh, and as always, no magic. See you all in this class tomorrow (it's a Saturday), at 9:00am sharp! If your late, then you WILL REGRET IT. Dismissed."  
  
All four of them left the class really mad, but Harry had the most reason to be mad.  
  
"THE FREEKING whole Hospital wing!!! WITH NO HELP! What did I do to deserve that, and don't tell me that whispering in class, Hermione, is why!" Harry yelled, and stomped to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
OK! Please review.. and don't flame me because I'm late. a lot has been happening. Also a special thanks to my Beta.Kate! With out her, this would suck even more than is already does.  
  
A/n: also, I know that Snape was major harsh.and kind of ooc, but you will see why he is mad at Harry, right now. More by Tuesday, or Wednesday  
  
U know the deal with the Flames fell free, I want to make this story good. But tell me WHAT I DID WRONG. THANK YOU FOR TAKING UR TIME TO READ MY STORY. AND IM SORRY IT IS LATE, AGAIN, I APLOGIZE.  
  
THANK YOU1 


	3. Chapter three: getting down and dirty!

Thank you: JessicaFelton, summer, kite, and Star Magic for reviewing. I understand this is like so many other chapters, but it's my idea. I am NOT copying anyone. copying is for losers duh! ^._^ thank u again for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Snape, Draco, Hermione, Dumbledore, etc. (all I own is Mr. Arnez ^._^)  
  
  
  
THE SEVENTH YEAR: ALL COMING DOWN  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: GETTING DOWN AND DIRTY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Harry, and Ron! Stop stalling, we are going to be late for detention, and you heard what Snape said!" Hermione rushed though the common room, pulling her hair back into a pony tail, and exited, with Harry and Ron at her heels.  
  
"dang Hermione! You're the one who has to spend the whole day with Malfoy...that stupid prick." Ron commented, as he caught up, and begun walking at her pause.  
  
"it doesn't mean that I have to be grumpy, like some people." Hermione replied, leaving Ron to consider what she said.  
  
  
  
"it certainty seems like she is enjoying it though." Harry wondered to him self, as he ran to catch up with Hermione, and Ron, who was currently complaining about her lack of complaints .  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco saw the trio walking down the hall that lead to Snape's classroom. He slowed down, trying to hear their conversation, wanting to know if they had heard anything of interest to him.  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione! You're the one who has to spend the whole day with Malfoy...that stupid prick." He more saw, than heard Ron exclaim, as they entered Snape's class, Draco following suite a minute later.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione entered the Potions lab, and took the first seat she came to, Harry and Ron sitting next to her. Then a minute later, Draco came in, slowly with a sneer on his face.  
  
  
  
"where is Snape?" Ron wondered aloud, as the Professor came charging in the class room in a huff. Dumbledore and someone presumed to be an aurour following, with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Arnez, I can assure you, Professor Snape is on our side." Dumbledore told the lanky Auour.  
  
  
  
"well, Professor, that's up for me to decide isn't it?" Mr. Arnez said icily, then, charged into Snape's office, unasked.  
  
  
  
"what is HE doing here?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, who just shook their heads.waiting for the rude Aurour to return, and hopefully leave. Then, Mr. Arnez re- appeared.  
  
  
  
"you four." M Arnez spoke roughly, paying the most attention to Draco, and Harry, "what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"they are here for my dentition." Snape spoke up harshly, he was madder than usual, which wasn't good for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
  
  
"there is nothing here, sorry professor Snape." Mr. Arnez said curtly, and left, Dumbledore at his heel, no smile on his face this time. . . . .  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Potter, as I said yesterday, unless you forgot, you will be cleaning the whole Hospital wing." The professor begun dryly, "Mr. Malfoy, and Miss. Granger will be cleaning my class room until it shines. And Weasley. . . . . your usual Trophy job, if you will. You have had a lot of practice, so, it shouldn't be too hard." The professor informed them, as he left to get the cleaning equipment from Filch'es storage room.  
  
  
  
"What do you think all that was about?" Harry asked, absentmindedly, and Draco snickered.  
  
  
  
"you really have to think about that? Honestly, Potter. The Ministry doesn't think Snape is on our side. Really. And you passed last year with 12 O.W.L.S.?" Draco mocked, being a smart ass.  
  
  
  
"and you only got 10. What did your dear mother say? Were you a big disappointment, like your father?" Harry countered, and Draco looked as though he could kill.  
  
  
  
"at least my father didn't die like a cowered. At lest you have something to look forward to!" Draco replied, his voice full of hate, as Snape walked in, and had all of the equipment they would need to clean the whole Hogwarts castle.  
  
  
  
"there will be no MAGIC USE WHAT SO EVER, Weasley, and Potter, follow me to your special detentions." The Professor ordered, and the three of them left the room, and Snape closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that she had to spend the whole day with Malfoy. Her eyes moved to the cleaning supplies.  
  
'hmmm has he even cleaned a toilet with out magic, before?' then given the look on his face, when he tried to discover what each object was for. 'guess not' Hermione thought, as she poured soap in the already water-filled bucket, Draco watching, amused.  
  
  
  
"need help?" She had NO IDEA WHY she was offering to help this cold hearted guy. and neither did he.  
  
"ah.no, I'm fine." He lied, and struggled with the 409, causing Hermione to laugh.  
  
"fine, but this will take forever, so... here," Hermione said, as she pointed the 409 bottle at the first table she saw, and sprayed. Then took a cloth and wiped the table off, then handed it to Draco, who did the same on the next table, muttering about 'Mudblood' and 'muggle cleaning solutions.' .  
  
  
  
'what a big baby. that is quite unattractive.' 'What a snot. that is quite unattractive.' Hermione thought, as she begun to sweep the Potions lab's floor. She wondered how Ron and Harry were doing...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
'man.the whole Hospital wing! No magic.this is not fair.' Harry thought, as he cleaned out the bed pans. 'at lest I don't have to make the beds. I was never good at that.' Harry thought, as he received odd looks from the many of the sick students, who were, undoubtedly, laughing at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By 9:20am Ron's arm was about to fall off, and he still has the other half of the Trophy cabinet to clean.  
  
'I hope that Hermione and Harry are better off than me, and that Malfoy died in a freak accident. but I highly doubt that. That's not our luck.' Ron thought, as he began waxing his 11th Trophy, wishing Dumbledore would fire Snape. 'I wonder if Snape and Malfoy are related. they are both mean, and nasty enough.' He reached for more wax, and dipped his rag in it, wishing he was in the common room, sleeping.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione had no way to track time, and Snape's classroom has no windows, so she couldn't see outside, but it had to be at lest 10:45am.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Draco swore, as he spilled the bucket of water on him self, and Snape's desk "Snape isn't going to like that." Malfoy thought out loud, as Hermione saw what happened and burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"this isn't funny, Mudblood!" Draco hollered, as he tried to figure out away to clean it up. He gave up, and took out his wand.  
  
  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A MUDBLOOD, JERK!" Hermione yelled though laughter, as he tried to clean it up with magic, but could think of the right spell. "'Pureblood' might as well be a synonym for 'inbred,' for all your efforts to 'keep the bloodline pure!'"  
  
  
  
""Shove it, Miss I'm-So-Brilliant. If you're so damn good, clean this mess up. Even if you don't, Professor Snape will blame it on you," Draco said smugly, enjoying the frustration on Granger's face. He'd beaten her at her own game.  
  
  
  
Hermione glared, at his point. Snape would just blame it all on her. "Salinus mesium," ," She said simply, and went back to her dusting.  
  
  
  
Draco waved his wand, and said "Salinus mesium." Then, the whole desk disappeared, and Hermione cracked up.  
  
  
  
"oops, did I say, mesium? I meant aqueum. . . . sorry!" Hermione said, as she went back to dusting.  
  
  
  
""Wingardium Leviosa" Draco said, and laughed when Hermione's duster floated above her head, teasing her.  
  
  
  
"Sod it, Malfoy! Give me my rag!" Hermione yelled.  
  
  
  
""Salinus aqueum," she said, and he dropped her cloth.  
  
  
  
"Oblivia incatatem," he said. The desk reappeared with a loud pop. "Salinus aqueum." The desk was clean, and Hermione began to dust again.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK! Thanks for continuing to read my story! I finished on time! Yay! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you, id you reviewed for my last ch.!  
  
oh, and thanks to Kite for being my beta, and checking my story's. THANK YOU ALL! The next ch. Will get to the point of my story, promise l.o.l. 


	4. Authors note: sorry

Author's note:  
  
Hey, All. I am currently fixing, and revising my story. It will be up soon, and if u leave a review with you'r email address, I will send u info on when I am finished checking, and chapter up dating, ok? Thank u all for waiting. I promise I will have it up, ASAP!  
  
~ FantasousFaye 


End file.
